


Bonding Through a Rainy Day

by princessofdawn



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: For the Cyberse Celebration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessofdawn/pseuds/princessofdawn
Summary: Flame doesn’t like the rain, it really irritated and annoyed him. But maybe it’s not so bad?





	Bonding Through a Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the cyberse celebration that I heard was going on. I wanted to do this idea for all the ignis, but for now I did it with Flame.

The sound of rain drops hitting the window made it very clear that it was raining. It was supposed to rain all morning so at least it wasn’t an all day storm. It didn’t sound too bad outside yet, at worse the trains will suffer some delays. Takeru had started getting ready sooner than he usually does so he wouldn’t be late for school.

It was a little too quiet, he took a few brief glances at his duel disk on his table while getting dressed. “Flame?” He called out to his ignis. All he got as an answer was a grunting sound. Takeru let out a sign as he put on his rain boots. “Flame, come on...” the same sound, only a bit louder. 

“I know you don’t like the rain...But I’m not leaving you here, we’re visiting Kusanagi and Yusaku in the truck after school.” Takeru said as he grabbed his umbrella. “Can’t we just stay here today? Make up an excuse that you got sick?” Takeru let out an exaggerated gasp as he made his way over to where Flame was. “Who are you and what have you done with my ignis? Flame would never want me to pull something like that!” 

At that, the fire ignis fully emerged from the duel disk, looking kind of offended. “O-Of course it’s me Flame! And I would never want you to fake being sick to avoid getting out of school!” When he finished, his eyes widen in surprised as Takeru smirked at him. “Well then that’s settled, we’re leaving now.” He got played...

Takeru put his duel disk into his bag, and then slipped on his rain jacket. Then started making his way to the front door, bag and umbrella in each hand. Once outside Takeru opened the umbrella and put it over his head, adjusting it so it covered his bag as well. “See, now you definitely can’t get wet.” Flame acknowledged with a whine as Takeru started walking. 

Flame didn’t like the rain, probably hated it. Not to say he hated water, he quite liked it. Partially thanks to his friend Aqua. He liked seeing the rivers in the countryside, he liked seeing the plants grow after being watered by a Gardner. Heck, he liked hearing the sound of the shower on when his partner had to go and wash himself. So what was the problem? 

The difference between rain and everything else is that it can’t be controlled. Humans have devices that can control water, but rain is natural and can’t be manipulated at will. At most, humans can predict when it’ll rain, but they can’t freely control when and where it’ll happen. 

That, and the fact that Flame is the FIRE ignis, so him and water don’t exactly mix well. It’s definitely unexpected that he’s good friends with Aqua considering their opposite elements. But other than that, he would prefer water to stay as far away from him most of the time. Rain forces him to be near water, regardless if he wanted to or not, and seek out any form of shelter. But even when he does, that doesn’t ease him or his annoyance. At this point it feels stupid, but Flame can’t help it. 

They were both quiet the whole way to the train station. It was chilly today and the wind made the rain sway in different directions. As expected the train took longer than usual to arrive, but it wasn’t as crowded surprisingly and Takeru managed to get a seat to himself by the window. Flame poked his head to look outside, then quickly turned his head away. “It’s really starting to come down now. But at least we’re almost to the school and away from this dreaded weather.” Takeru didn’t say anything, just stared out the window. 

Flame was about to retreat back into the bag when he felt a pressure on his head. Takeru was rubbing the top of his head with the ends of his fingers, he then looked down at his ignis with a soft smile. “You know Flame, I don’t really like the rain either.” Flame looked up at his origin in surprise, as a human he should be more used to it right? “You don’t? Why is that?” He couldn’t help but ask. 

“Well for one...” Takeru tapped the side of his glasses with a finger. Flame noticed that they were covered in little drops and starting to fog up a bit from being in the warm air in the train. “This always happens, and I have to wipe them clean. It’s really annoying.” Takeru took out a dry tissue from his bag and cleaned the lenses, letting out a sigh of relief at the clear vision. He then turned his head to look out the window.

“And rain just makes things...more gloomy for some reason. It makes me sad, especially whenever I see how the rain makes you so annoyed and unhappy.” Takeru said, a light pink starting to form on his cheeks. “I like it more when your happy.” He said more quietly, but Flame still heard him. 

Flame could feel the heat on his face too. He always got a warm feeling in his body when Takeru would say stuff like that. He came out a bit more, enough to nuzzle his head against his partner’s hand that was securing the bag on his lap. “Flame?” His eyes quickly looked down at his ignis, blush growing a bit darker. “I’m sorry Takeru, I seem to be overcome with some emotion.” Flame closed his eyes, holding onto his origin’s hand with a firm yet loose grip. Takeru went back to looking out the window, trying to calm his racing heart and flushed cheeks. The rest of the ride was a peaceful silence between them. 

After getting off the train, Takeru continued walking them both to the school. Flame peaking out just enough to watch Takeru without being seen, curious to see if what he said earlier was true. His face looked neutral besides the frown so it seemed difficult to tell he was annoyed. Then the wind started blowing the rain towards them and Takeru used the umbrella as a shield. Unfortunately, some heavy drops hit Takeru in the face, drenching his glasses. He let out a few curse words as he did his best to get them off to see again. 

Flame couldn’t help but giggle at his partner’s misfortune. Takeru looked at him, some of the annoyance still in his voice. “What’s so funny?” Flame took a few seconds to calm down before speaking. “Nothing...just that we really are alike in some ways. You’re definitely my partner for sure.” Yet again Flame made Takeru’s cheeks heat up, using his sincere words. 

“I don’t know how you can say those things so easily.” He mumbled while turning back to focus on walking again. This time a small smile was on his face, and seeing that made Flame conclude that he too liked seeing his partner happy.

Today’s events made Flame appreciate the rain a bit more. Sure it still annoyed him, but it helped him learn something new and feel closer to the person he cherishes the most.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t write anything with Takeru and Flame that doesn’t end up becoming romantic or shippy can I? Then again it’s a rare pair that needs more love and support, and if I have to do it myself then so be it :’)
> 
> Flame’s reaction to the rain is more or less how I   
always react. And I think anyone that wears glasses like me can relate to Takeru a bit here too.


End file.
